The peace the evening brings
by its a story of love
Summary: Valentines Day fic. Kind of. Missing Archer/ OQ/ Regal Believer. Regina is lonely- and missing her thief. She ends up watching the lion king and remembering some of her favourite moments. Just give it a go please!


**I am incapable of writing anything other than angst it seems. It's OQ/Missing Archer with Regal believer fluff, so that has to count for something, right?**

 **So I wrote this in an hour- it's not beta'd, probably doesn't make sense and somewhere along the way I started comparing OQ to The Lion King. Just go with it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or The Lion King.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day, if anyone still loves me after this then let me know ;)**

Regina rarely missed the Enchanted Forest. That place had been nothing but an ongoing fight, a fight to believe in her. She had spent 30 years of her life believing she was worthless. For 30 years she was an object- whether it was her mother's princess to dress up or Leopold's Play thing. She had been used and tossed around. Someone to smile and look pretty.

It had been the place where she had lost her first love, but more important she had lost herself. So no she didn't miss it. Not until today.

February 14th. Valentine's Day. Regina was far from a Romantic, but she didn't really understand Valentine's Day. If you loved someone, you don't need Hallmark to remind you, it's more than an overpriced meal in a crowded restaurant. It was just a day. Yet somehow this year it felt like it should be more.

Regina missed him. She thought the pain would have dulled by now. That it would be, manageable at least. She thought that it wouldn't hurt to smile, and it didn't not every day. Sometimes she would smile at the beauty in the sunrise, or the way the light hit the trees. Other times though she felt like a clown, a fake smile forced on her face- a flashy grin. Real and fake all at the same time. She was forever grateful for her friends, no family. Snow and Charming had, of course offered hope speeches, tried in vain to look on the 'bright side', and she had weirdly appreciated them. They didn't help but while infuriating their hope speeches were part of them, and it made everything seem more normal. They had cooked her meals and made sure she wasn't always alone.

Emma had been a bit more hesitant, Regina knew she blamed herself and part of her wanted to be able to do that too. To hate Emma and Captain Guyliner and his apparent ability to survive hell. She didn't though, couldn't. How could she hate it, knowing that if some god decided Robin could live, could come back, then she would accept no questions asked. So Emma was hesitant and nervous but she helped more than she would know, by offering a night out (which Regina declined) but most importantly for taking Henry. The battles over custody were long over, but Emma took Henry more now, Regina didn't want him to hear her crying.

Henry there was no words to describe how wonderful he had been. How wonderful he had always been. He had held her, hugged her, and just been there. Regina prided herself on surviving but without Henry she wasn't sure she could have done it. Not this time. Her little prince, her knight brave and strong and smart.

Today she was alone- Charming had planned on cooking for Snow, Emma had a date down at the docks with Killian and Henry had asked to go and see Violet, insisting he could stay with her if she preferred. She had laughed at that, placing a kiss on his forehead before practically pushing him out the door. Henry deserved to be happy and he was the kid she wasn't going to stop him having a date with his girlfriend.

So that's how she ended up sighing into a bottle of wine watching The Lion King. She could have picked a happier Disney film, it's true, but at the same time she couldn't. The Lion King had been the first Disney film she had watched, buying it on the way back from finalising the adoption of Henry- she wanted for something to mother and son to bond over. He had watched with eyes as wide as saucers, pointing at each and every animal.

It was the first film she had watched with Robin and Roland too, Roland was ill so they had created a den and Henry had started the film, the old VHS whirring through the motions, the fussy lines showing how much love the film had seen. Both members of the Hood family had enjoyed the film- marvelling at the fact that lions could sing- the songs themselves catchy- sweet heartfelt. Regina had swatted Robin at a pointed look during Be Prepared, she was nothing like Scar- she was bold and audacious yes but not evil. She did let him sneak a kiss during Can You feel the love tonight.

They did feel the love that night, exploring every inch of the others body. Peppering each other with kisses, bringing each other to edge, before finding a breathy release.

She hadn't realised the film had ended until she heard Remember.

She did remember that was the problem.

She remembered his smile, cheeky, flirtatious but genuine.

She remembered the way he had saved her arse, the way he had helped her heal from an unbearable pain. He had held her, gave her space, reminded her that he lives not in a world, but in you. Love can transcend realms.

She remembers giving him her heart, and trusting him completely. She remembers not wanting to give it to anyone else. He was the only one, who other than her son knew her heart. He had seemed so shocked, his moniker filling him with self-doubt, for a man of such intelligence and wit he was sometimes stupid. She had placed the heart in his hands, ensuring him he couldn't steal something that had been given to him.

She remembers dancing with him in Camelot, it was looking back one big joke- she was never meant to be a saviour. The funniest thing was that didn't even matter- she barely remembers that. She remembers the dance though; the first steps awkward and clumsy but the two of them finding their rhythm, lost in each other's eyes, grinning like idiots.

She remembers her favourite date, they had been sat on the living room- a glass of wine. She'd been nervous, incredibly so, not sure she could deny herself the chance of something, but too scared of it going wrong. She remembers her tears silently slipping down her face, him gently guiding her to face him, his finger gently, comfortingly putting the strand of hair behind her ear. She remembers him telling her maybe it's all about timing.

She remembers the day it all went wrong. The day they had promised a future to each other. She had believed it that was her biggest mistake. She remembers watching, her heart squeezing, her body frozen. She remembers watching him go, willing herself to wake up from this terrible nightmare. She's not quite sure she has.

She hears the door to the living room creak open and realises she's been crying. For a second she's embarrassed she's been caught by her son, it soon disappears when he makes the way across the room and rests his head under her arm. She asks him if he had a good time, the smile on his face is enough to answer. It makes her feel a little lighter too; the world has some light in it.

They don't say anything. Sometimes words aren't needed. Sometimes all you need is a hug.

It's Henry that breaks the silence, an almost inaudible "I miss him"

Regina quirks her head at this and hugs him a bit tighter.

She sees Henry's smirk, and can't help but wonder what he is planning. When he throws her her coat and he dons his scarf (she really needs to get him a new one) she becomes more intrigued.

"Maybe we don't have to miss him. Not today at least"

Regina is still confused, but she will do everything for her little prince and she does need to get out of the house.

She grabs her own scarf before taking her sons arms in hers, and he begins to walk.

/

She smiles, it's sad and sweet. She takes her sons hand as they both stare at the stone. It will never be enough. It's not supposed to be, they remember.

Regina and Henry lie there, and for a minute he's there, a family reunited, under the moonlight. Enjoying the peace the evening brings

Love, Loss and Sacrifice. It's just the circle of life.

 **Thank you for Reading!**

 **A kind of happy ending-no? Scream, shout, declare your undying love to me in the reviews? Maybe**


End file.
